elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:South Tyris/@comment-24159804-20160318031654/@comment-26842156-20160318230604
11 pets seems kinda too many to me at this point - less with better equipment (resistances etc.) might work better until you can equip them properly. If pets die when you can't keep track of them for several turns, they probably need higher defense (HP, PV, DV, resistances - everything at least to little (halves dmg from the element; superb is needed in long term in everything), then focus on magic - decreases dmg from all elements). If this happens a lot, you really should stay away from things that kill them - even if it means staying at a lower dungeon level. If you say that dungeons are either too hard or too easy, you seem to be doing something wrong. Unless it is 1 type of enemy that appears at certain level, the increase of difficulty with DL is quite consistent across many levels. The exception are mainly the god race enemies (DL145+) and to me cluster bomb rocks (DL58+) - a group of them can be instant death even for DL100+ clearing characters (unless you manage to move before them - they are one of the few thing that always justify meteoring). All pets should have pickpocket to gain gold from kills - pet skills can keep up with PC skills even with no further investment this way. The attributes are worse because herbs are the main way to increase them. The most effective (well, the only reliable) way to gain herbs is getting additional statues and gemstones of Kumiromi from little sister quest. As for potions of potential, you should buy every single you see (magic vendors, not souvenir - too expensive) and make all you can with alchemy. These are one of the main reasons to get as many magic vendors as you can. When you are properly paranoid, you shouldn't be dying at all.This means among other things getting all important status effect resists (confusion, sleep, paralysis, blindness, ... - everything preventing you from acting) first. You want to be able to heal yourself all the time, teleport away at will (for this reason prevention from teleporting is outright detrimental!), have protection from ice and fire destroying you stuff. Also don't forget rods of change creature - they can work wonders against some really dangerous creatures. It's also good to know what to expect - monster level doesn't exceed dungeon level (rarely single out of depth monsters appear but 1 of these shouldn't be able to kill you before you can teleport away) and avoid places where you expect things capable of killing you. High level holy veil can stop many debuffs (really useful, almost mandatory) and silence disables enemy casters (summoners should be silenced or killed asap). If your MP is much higher than your HP, give a try mana shield (trait barrier? I think) from Leold. Playing this way, the only thing than managed to kill me was a Bishop in puppy cave - there's simply no way to be prepared for everything that early. Btw: I have 6 active pets now and they work fine; but this is mainly because they are properly equipped. Then again, I added new pets only after I could properly equip them. When it comes to survival, proper equipment often means more than level - even a low level pet with proper equipment can stay alive but lacking resistances or physical defense can mean a very quick death to anything (good magic and element resists can easily cut the magical damage of every element to less that 10% of the base damage). TL,DR: be paranoid when entering unknown places, use everything you have, don't forget to pack some means of silencing enemies and rods of change creature, try to keep holy veil always on when in dugeons, get as many statues and gemstones of kumiromi from little sister quest as you can, get all your pets pickpocket, buy all pots of potential you see, get all resistances you can get (status effects and elements) - nothing should ever stay at none or worse, try to have only as many pets as you can properly equip.